


Dadza to the rescue

by Gay_and_trans_as_fuck



Category: No Fandom
Genre: A little bit of angst but not too much beacuse it makes me sad, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mean Wilbur Soot, No Smut, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_and_trans_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_and_trans_as_fuck
Summary: Wilbur trys to rape tommy but dadza catchs them
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 24
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like dont read. I materbate to hate comments

Tommy, techno, phill and tubbo were all at wilburs house hanging out and shit. They had planed to meet up and hang out and do streams. It was really fun hanging out with them all in real life. 

But there was a bit if a problem. Wilbur had liked tommy. But not in a good way. He had wanted to fuck the boy while he screamed for his not to and to stop. He knew it was very very fucked up but did he give a shit? No, not one. 

His only goal for today was for everyone to leave except for tommy so he could fuck him. His plan was that when everyone was leaving he would ask tommy to stay for a bit so they could talk. Then when he got him Inna room alone he would fuck the abouslute shit out of him. 

Hopefully he wouldn't get caught 

The entries time they were together Wilbur was focused on tommy, whether it be his lips, his face or just him in general. 

No one seemed to notice except for Phil. He had notice that wilbur was look at tommy a lot but brushed it off thinking it was nothing, but he just could shake the feeling that's something was wrong. 

"It getting pretty late I think we should leave" techno said. 

"Yeah I agree with techno, im so tired" tubbo agreed. 

"Alright then it is pretty late, don't forget anything" Wilbur while getting up 

They all said there goodbyes but phil still had a feeling tt something was wrong. His heart almost stopped when Wilbur asked tommy to stay for a bit so he could tell him somthing. 

Tommy and wilbur were alone in his living room. "So what did you wanna talk about" tommy asked. 

"Tommy you trust me right?" Wilbur asked him. Tommy was confused but he answered. 

"Yeah of course, why do you ask" he question. 

Wilbur didn't answer. He instead pulled tommy closer and roughly kissed him. Tommy was tuned for a few second before pushing Wilbur off. 

"What the fuck Wilbur!" He yelled, he was scared and on the verge of tears. 

"Oh tommy I thought you said you trusted me" he said while pulling tommy by the shirt. 

"Yeah but not like this!" he said pretty much sobbing at this point. 

"Just shut up and let it happen. No ones here to help you" he said as he pushed tommy on the couch. 

Wilbur took tommys shirt off as he was crying and begging him to stop. 

_______ 

Phil had a really bad feeling. They were at their cars outside of wilburs house but he just felt somthing wrong. "Guys I think I forgot somthing in wills house ill be right back" he said without thinking. He didn't actually forget anything, he just felt that he had to check what was happening. 

_______ 

When he walk in the house he froze. Wilbur was pinning tommy to the couch and taking off his shirt. "Please Wilbur s-stop" tommy was sobbing. He kept begging Wilbur to stop and that he wouldn't tell anyone but Wilbur kept going. 

"WILBUR WHAT THE FUCK?!" He screamed. He was absolutely heartbroken to see what Wilbur, his good friend, was doing to tommy. 

"Phil!" He stopped pinning tommy and turned around to the the door where Phil was standing. 

"Wilbur what the fuck is wrong with you!" He shouted at wilbur. 

"Come on phil, just look at him, he was asking for it" he spat at phil. 

"You fucking monster im calling the police" he yelled agian walking over to the boys. "Get away from him NOW" Wilbur scattered away from tommy. Phil took tommy in his arms and huged him tightly. "Put your shirt back, im dealing with this" he ordered in a half pissed off half soft voice. 

After he had called the police he walked our the house with tommy. "What happen we heard shouting?" Tubbo asked phil and tommy. 

"The police will be here soon. Just take tommy with you" he said completely ignoring tubbos question. 

Tubbo and techno stared at phil. 

"What happened" they both asked


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soft hugs because I am touching starved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like dont read. I materbate to hate comments.

"Just go" Phil lightly pushed tommy towards techno. 

"Well are you going to explain?" Techno looked to tommy as phil walked away. He had a feeling he knew what happened but didn't want it to be true. "Tommy what happened" techno asked tommy agian. 

Tubbo was in shock. He had never seen tommy look so worried before. He could tell that tommy had been crying. 

"W-wilbur-" tommy couldn't even say his name without bursting into tears. He coverd his face with. Techno wrapped his arms around tommy, he definitely knew what happened. He and tommy sat there hugging before getting in the car. 

_______ 

Wilbur was arrested. Twitter was freaking out. Tommy was traumatized. Phil was outraged. Phil loved tommy like his own son and seeing someone he trusted hurt tommy was horrible. Phil had decided to invite tommy over to talk, only if tommy wanted to of course. 

He said yes. His parents were not very good with the news. They pretty much hated tommy after that. 

Tommy had come over to phils house. They sat on the couch and talk for a while. Tommy was telling Phil about how mad his parents were at him. Phil was more then upset to hear how tommys parents reacted. 

"Tommy can I hug you?" Phil asked, normally he would just go in for a hug without warning but considering what happened to tommy a week ago he was not going to to that. 

"S-sure?" Tommy made it sound like a question. He hadn't had a hug for a while so it was nice to feel the older man's embrace around him. They stayed like that for a bit. There was a akward gap in between them so Phil gently picked tommy up and placed him on his lap. 

Surprisingly tommy didnt seem to mind being on the olders lap. His legs raped around him and his face was in the crook of phils neck. He was quite comfortable and was definitely not going to get up anytime soon. 

Phill chuckled to himself as he rubbed tommys back. "You good there?" he asked tommy. "Mhm" he replied, his face was still comfortably in the crook of phils neck. 

Phi layed back a little bit. Still holding tommy close. "Im sorry about your parents tommy, I know this must be hard for you" he said. 

Tommy was silent for a bit, search for the right emotions and words to use. 

"As long as I have you here, I feel safe" 

Phil smiled. They sat in silence for a while more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I sprained my finger and was planning on writing this when my finger healed but I said fuck it and wrote this anyways (my finger is still not ok). Also please comment i crave validation.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment i crave validation


End file.
